Book III
by Du Andlatlam
Summary: This is my verson of book III as you can tell by the title. This is also my first FF. Rating for later chapters that will include at least one lemon secne if i can make it work. EragonxArya.
1. Leaving Sudra

Eragon awoke early the morning after the battle of The Burning Plains. Eragon was stiff, sore, and very tired. As he sped up his hard beat and awoke form his 'sleep' a voice rang in his head.

"_Good morning little one. You know we have to go tell Nasusada about our decision to track the Ra'zac"_

"That's right" Eragon said

"Roran" Eragon called

His cousin, who had spent the night on a pallet on the other side of the tent, awoke and rubbed his eyes. "What" He said drearily

"Im going to Nasusada the we're leaving you should pack some food, blankets and anything else you may need"

"Fine" was his only reply

Eragon walked out of his tent missing the familiar weight of Zar'oc at his side. He was shocked when he gazed at Saphira and saw that she was covered in dried blood. Then he remembered that he had to heal her wounds and his own.

"Oh no! I forgot to heal your injuries! Here let me do it now."

_"Don't tire your self out"_

"_Don't worry I'm feeling much better."_

After he finished Eragon and Saphira left their tent and headed towards Nasusada's Pavilion. As they arrived Eragon noticed Arya talking to Nasusada. Ayra was wearing a tight emerald green tunic with dark green leggings. Her attire matched her form perfectly, highlighting her elvish beauty, and bringing out her eyes.

"Hello Algretlam" said Nasusada

"Good morning Eragon-vodhr", said Arya strolling out of the tent with her natural feline-like grace.

"I have come to inform you that I will soon be departing." Said Eragon

"Yes Arya was just telling me that Oromis would be expecting you after the battle", said Nasusada.

He will be expecting us, but there is something more pressing than my studies. I must travel to Helgrind and help my cousin save his wife to be, who was captured by the Raz'ac and it is important to rescue her as soon as possible.

"Eragon you know that Galbatorix will strike again soon. We mustn't spare a day. Its imperative that you finish your training as soon as possible, even more so now that there is another rider." Said Nasusada

"I know," said Eragon," But I need to do this."

"If you must then I cannot stop you. I guess that it will do some good to rid ourselves of the Raz'ac."

Leaving the Pavilion, Eragon passed Arya who was waiting on him to finish his meeting with Nasusada. He told her of his plans to attack Helgrind.

"Would you consider allowing me to accompany you to Helgrind? I believe that I could be of some use against the Ra'zac." Said Arya

"I appreciate your offer Arya svit-kona, and I'm sure that your skills would come in handy, but I think that Roran and I should go alone.

"I understand Eragon-vor" said Arya

"Eragon-vor? Whats that about?" said Eragon curiously.

"What? You don't consider us friend even after all we've been thru" asked Arya looking troubled.

"Of course I do I just wasn't expecting it" replied Eragon.

Eragon felt Roran approaching and he turned around to greet him.

"Eragon!" Bellowed Roran " I've been looking for you ever since you woke me up! You're taking all day Katrina could be dying!

"Alright I'm coming. I just have to go ask Nasusada to loan me a sword, I'm in neet of one ever since Zar'oc was… lost." Eragon had been trying not to think discoveries of the day before.

"Here Eragon", said Arya and Eragon's heart stopeed as he saw Arya start to remove her belt.

Then Eragon realized that she was removing her sheath.

"With your strength the swords the Varden have wouldn't last a minute in battle; take this until you can get another sword", said Arya, offering him her sword.

"Thank you Arya", replied Eragon, hopeing she didn't see him blushing. Fixing Arya's sword to his belt Eragon strode over to Roran.

"There is still one more thing that I have to do before we leave. Meet me and Saphira at our tent in a half hour."

"Ok, but hurry"

Eragon and Saphira made their way to Angela's tent. On the way Eragon was stoped by a tearey eyed Orik. Eragon explained to Orik about leaving for Helgrind.

"Just try to make it back in time for Hrothgar's funeral. It's in 2 weeks."

"I'll be there" Eragon assured the gloomy dewarf

Eragon finally made it to his destination. Upon entering Angela's tent he saw Elva laying on a bed drenched in sweat and bearly breathing, and Angela sitting over her wipeing her face with a damp cloth.

"What happened to her" asked Eragon agast.

"She has been like this since yesterday before the battle. Have you come to heal her?"

"Yes." He said. Angela stood to make room as Eragon approached the bed.

Eragon placed the hand with the Gedway Ignasia over Elva's brow and, adopting the ancient language, said,"_may the curse that was placed on this child be removed."_

Suddenly Elva opened her violet eyes.

"How do you feel?" Eragon asked

"Fine! You did it shadeslayer you removed the curse!"

_"Eragon, _Saphira chimed in,_ don't forget you said you'd meet Roran._

_"Thats right I had forgotten!"_

Turning back to Angela Eragon said "As I promised I have fixed my error. I would love to stay and talk with you, but I something urgent calls my attention. Shall I see both of you at Hrothgar's funeral?"

"We shall be there Eragon"said Angela.

Eragon said farewell and headed to his own tent to meet Roran

When He got there Roran was pacing in front of his tent.

"Finally I though you had gotten lost."

Eragon mounted Saphira; followed closly by Roran. "Hold on" Eragon said as Saphira spread her wings and they sped towards the sky.

**-----------------------------------**

**Ok i hope the new revised chapter is better than the first. I guess thats what i get for not proof reading after i finished. I know this sounds like the standerd BOOK III thing but im hopeing to add alittle uniqueness to it later on in the story.**


	2. Journey to Helgrind

CHAPTER2

Roran's stomach lurched as the sapphire dragon speed towards the heavens.

"You can losen your grip now" said Eragon when they had settled off. Roran let his grip go just alittle and they continued on their venture.

By the end of the second day they were in the Hadarac Desesrt and the next day they passed close to the captial, Urubaen. Eragon decided that he should keep a good supply of engery in the belt of Beloth the Wise, just in case of trouble. So while soaring safely thru the clouds he began to add energy to the belt.

On the third morning of the venture, Eragon made up his mind to test Rowan's abilities in battle, after all he was about to fight along side him.

"Rowan how good are you with that hammer?" asked Eragon. "Good enough. Why"

"Well I need to know if you can hold your own if something was to happen to me in the battle"

"How do think I held off Galbatorix's finest when they attacked Carvahall?" questioned Roran "I had to be a good fighter!"

"Alright I was just asking. Well since your such a skilled fighter why don't we spar right quick?"

"With what? We can't use our weapons we'd kill each other!"

"I can fix my sword to blunt it's edge, but i don't think i can do anything about your hammer so i guess ill just have to dodge it."

"Dodge it?" How slow do you think i am?"asked Roran

"You'll see when we spar" Eragon drew Ayra's slender blade from it's sheath, broke thru the now accostomed barrier in his mind, behind which the wild torrent of magic flowed thru him, and murmmerd the words **Deuloth du knifr. **A blue spark jumped between his fingers and he guared his weapon as Brom had tought so long ago.

Taking his ready stance Eragon called to Roran" Ready when you are" Roran drew his hammer and with a fearsome battle cry charged Eragon, aboviously trying to show Eragon just how good of a fighter he was. Eragon decided to go easy on his just as Arya had done to him during his stay in Farthen Dur so, moving slowy Eragon side steped Roran's blow and returned one of his own to Roran's side. Caught off guard Roran had just enough time to jump back and block Eragon's attack. The clanging of metal on metal beat thru their ears as the the two cousin's attacks became more brutal and harder for Roran too keep up. Finally Roran collasped to the ground. Looking up Roran was astonished to see that Eragon looked as if he had spent the morning in the shade rather that sparing for and hour. His breathing came easy, while Roran lay gasping for air.

"How can you not be sweating!" Cried Roran

"Because of my transformation at the elves' Blood-oath Celebration i now have to capibilities of an elf."replied Eragon

"If this is what elves are capible of then i hope i never have to face one in battle"murmured Roran. With that they packed up and continued on to Helgrind.

Looking out over the horizon sunrise of the fifth day Eragon's enhanced eyes could just make out the black speck that was Dras-Leona and next to it Helgrind, the layer of the Raz'zac. _" Can you see Helgrind Saphira? Yes I first spotted it a hour ago. It seems that even your new abilites cannot best those of a dragon. _Later that night they were flying over Lake Leona.

"Finally I can rescue Katrina! Take us down Saphira" shouted Roran. "Wait a second Roran, The Raz'zac are more powerful at night we should wait until the morning". "What! Bellowed Roran "Would you let Katrina waste away in there another night!" Roran shouted "Roran you know it's not my choice! We can't let emotions cloud our judgement! You know we have to do what is safest.

"Your right, im sorry" Roran said. That night they camped on the shore of Lake Leona.

The next morning they ate their breakfast in silence; both of them were acutly aware of the towering rock in the distance.


	3. Discovery at Helgrind

**Alright i know that the chapters have been short and mostly non-eventful BUT hopefully that will change soon! Also im going to go back and fix some things i left out. Even if you do not like the story review because I need reviews to know im loved! so R&R!**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter3**

After breakfast Eragon and Roran packed up camp, but left the supplies there in case Saphira needed to fly fast. Then they set everything up so if they had to they could fly back to camp and leave in a hurry.

They climbed atop Saphira's scalely hide in silence and took off towards Helgrind. Eragon sent his mind out as far as it would go towards Helgrind. He encountered many minds in Dras-Leona, but he didn't focus on those. He instead zoned in on the minds in Helgrind. He sensed six.

_"Saphira there are six minds in there. Two Raz'ac, two lethrblaka, and two humans: Katrina, and Sloan."_

_"Good she's still alive" said saphira_

"Roran, Katrina is still alive"

"Finally I can save her!" said Roran, his face alight with joy and determination.

They slowly approached Helgrind from the hevans, to avoid being spotted from the ground. As they approached the middle peak of Helgrind two dark figures appeared from a cavern on the middle peak. As he gazed at the lethblaka for the first time Eragon's breath caught in his throat. Before him, hoveing in the clouds, was two beast. They had long straight beaks, two huge black insect eyes, leather wings like bat wings, and great muscular legs. They let out a supersonic scream and charged Saphira.

Acting quickly to avoid a real battle, Eragon quickly invaded the minds of the monsters. With one of the twelve words of death, Eragon dispached the lethrblaka. Eragon watched as the creatures plummeted to the ground.

_"Saphira now that i killed the lethrblaka we need to land"_

"What happened to them?!"asked Roran

"I killed them using magic."answered Eragon.

"Really it was that easy! Maybe you could teach me how sometime"

"I don't think so. Its really difficult. Its not that i dont think you can do it, but it would take a long time. You're already a good fighter i think you should just stick with that"

"Yeah maybe your right."concluded Roran

Saphira landed on the same peak that the lethrblaka came from. After Eragon and Roran dismounted from Saphira, the three of them continued into the cavern. As they desended down a flight of steps the rock of the cavern turned into walls and a floor like the inside of a castle. The smell of rotting flesh premated the entire place. Eragon quickly located the Raz'ac and was suprized to find them closing in fast.

"On guard! The Raz'ac are coming!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Eragon saw two black figures speeding towards them. As fast as he could Eragon invaded their minds and wispered one of the twelve words of death. They fell just before they reached Eragon never to rise again.

"The Raz'ac's blight has finally been removed from Alagaesia. Garrow i have avenged you"said Eragon

"There dead! Now we must find Katrina!"Bellowed Roran

Eragon located Katrina with his mind and they hurried to her cell.

As they aproached Roran ran ahead.

From the other side of the cell Roran could just barely see Katrina with the light of the dying torch. Even though the lighting was bad Roran could still see the injuries that the Raz'ac had incflicted on Katrina.

"Eragon! hurry we need to find the keys!"

"No need.said Eragon. JEIRDA!"Barked Eragon and the cell door turned to dust in Roran's hands.

Roran dashed to Katrina's aid and grasped her in his hands. She awoke in his arms and gasped then Roran pulled her into a kiss. Then Roran went about explaining how they had come to find her and the death of the Raz'ac.

As they were leaving Eragon saw something that caught his intrest. There was a heavly barred door with many locks and chains. Eragon used his magic to enter the guarded room. The room was unadorned and empty. Eragon looked around the room trying to find out why the door would've been locked so and be empty. He expressed this concern to saphira who suggested that Eragon should use his mind to search from flaws in the walls. After a breif search he found a hidden door. Going over to the hidden door, Eragon pressed aginst it. When nothing happened, Eragon pushed harder. The door slowly creaked open.

What Eragon saw inside made him gasp for air. Inside on a alter was an emerald dragon egg.

**Ohhh! Cliffy!! So who should be the next rider? I've already made up my mind to who its going to be, but i would like to now what u think!!**

**Chappy is still kinda short but im working on it. i got a new story called the RISE OF GALBATORIX which i think will be very good!**

**R&R!!!**


	4. A funeral a King and a birth

**Thx to my first two reviewers! Both of you disserve big smily face stickers! GRANDE GRACIES to Aryafan and Thunder1**

Disclaimer: i dont own eragon!

-----------------------------------------------------

As Eragon rode Saphira back to their camp, he couldn't help but think about how the egg came to be in Helgrind. He questioned Saphira about it.

_"I believe that the egg was given to the Raz'ac when Galbatorix vistied Dras Leona last year. He probably left it there to insure that the Raz'ac didn't kill anyone for whom the egg would hatch."_

Eragon agreed with her, but he still wanted to make sure.

"Katrina did the Raz'ac make you touch this stone while you were there captive?"inquired Eragon, holding out the egg.

"Yes, both me and my...my...father"said Katrina softly. They had found Sloan's remains in a cell on the way out of Helgrind. It seemed that he had been killed as soon as the Raz'ac were aware of Eragon's arrival. If they had been any later Katrina might have been exacuted also.

Katrina began to weep anew, and, after a glare towards Eragon, Roran tried to comfort her with little success.

After awhile they came to a stop where they had camped the night before. They climed off of Saphira, and staked their tents. They still had things situated so they could make a a quick departure because they didn't know how often the Raz'ac were checked on, but they hoped it would be the next full moon before the King found out about the Raz'ac's demise.

For dinner Eragon used his mind to locate and kill two rabbits for Roran and Katrina. For him he cooked some veggies found around the camp site. Eragon spent much of his time occupied with thoughts of the egg. He decied that the elves should have it first because a elven rider was greatly needed. He decieded he would only tell Arya, Nasusada, and Orik about the egg until it hatched.

That night Eragon drew first watch. So as everyone went to bed he sat over beside Saphira and freed his mind as he had done so many times in Elesmera. He was one with the squrrils, bats, and mutitude of bugs.

Soon Roran awoke and they switched off. Eragon laid down beside Saphira, lowered his heart rate, slowed his breathing, and fell into his 'elven sleep'.

The next morning Eragon awoke with a spelndid idea. Eragon voiced it as they ate breakfast.

"We're going to see Brom's grave today." He announced

"Where is it at"questioned Roran

"Not far. Just over the lake and down the road. It wont take any time on dragon back."

After they ate, they cleaned up camp, mounted Saphira, and headed towards Brom's grave.

When they arrived, Eragon noticed that the tomb looked the same as it had the last time he was there. The sight of his old friend's face brought tears to his eyes.

After a while they left and continued along to the Beor mts.

The next few days dragged by without much excitement. Roran was happier than Eragon had ever seen him. On the other hand Eragon felt awful. After seening Arya at the Battle of the Burning Plains, he began missing her even more than before. Now there was hardly anything else he could think of. His only comfort was that Arya would soon be in Elesmera.

Finally they were flying beside the Beor mountains. Eragon had alittle trouble finding Farthren Dur, but with Saphira's memories and her sense of direction soon they were banging on the rock wall by the water fall.

As they entered Farthren Dur Eragon was greeted by many dewarfs wearing the Durgest ingetium **(sorry dont have a copy of the book with me and i cant spell**) insignia. Eragon recalled the torture he had to endure when he first arrived in Farthren Dur. Then he remembered Murtagh and his treachery and had to sweep the thought away.

The dewarves led them deep into Farthen Dur. Finally they came a room where many solemn dewarves were arranging Hrothgar's funeral. There they were greeted by Orik. He he wanted to know everything about their battle with the Raz'ac. After Eragon explained everything he asked Orik if there was some place for them to be alone. Orik led him and Saphira into a small chamber.

"Now whats all this secretecy for?"

Eragon took the emerald egg out of the bag.

"By Helzvog! How did you come by that?"

"I found it inside Helgrind. I'm going to take it to the elves and see if it will hatch for one of them."

"Why dont you let the Varden touch it first?"

"Because Saphira and I decieded that we need an elven rider more than a human rider"

"oh, well i guess that's your decision to make. "

"It is. Well, how have you been?"asked Eragon

"Its been a huge mess ever since the battle. All the clans have been in an uproar."

"Sounds awful. Have they decided who is to be king."

"Actually im going to be king. It is going to be announced after the funeral."

"Congradulations! Wow thats amazing. King Orik, sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it."

"Come on Eragon, We have to go to Hrothgar's Funeral."

Eragon and Saphira left the room and met Roran and Katrina outside in the earlier room. They went to the front of Farthren Dur, were near every dewarf in the Beor Mountains had gathered to morn their fallen king. Eragon helped to carry Hrothgar's coffen. The procession traveled the same route as Ahjhad's funeral down to the dewarven burial grounds. On the way to the burial grounds Eragon saw Arya not far behind him and Nasusada was traveling next to her.

Finally they made it to the dewarven cemetary. They lowerd Hrothgar's body into a tomb and dewarven magicians covered the top with stone. Then the dewarves wept. Eragon cried as well. Afterwards many of the dewarves departed with tears in their eyes. Eragon contacted Arya and Nasusada and told them to meet him after the annoucement of the new king.

Afterwards Orik rounded up the remaining dewarfs and they went to the same aduitorum that Nasuada was elected at. Then slowly dewarves began to fill the aduitorium. When it was full the leader for each dearf clan came on the stage.

An especialy old dewarf began to speak

"After much consideration we have decided that the next king of the dewarves should be Orik."

A booming cheer reverberated through the air.

As the dewarfs began to disperse Saphira contacted Eragon

"Saphira has a present for you king Orik"said Eragon

"Just Orik will do. What is it Saphira?"

"She wants to fix the Star Sapphire"said Eragon

"Well now that would be a sight for sore eyes!"

Orik jumped up on a nearby table and shouted" COME MINE BROTHERS! SAPHIRA HAS COME TO HEAL THE STAR SAPHIRE!

As soon as the word had left his mouth the whole of Farthren Dur explouded with cheer. Eraogn, Saphira,and a company of cheering dewarfs walked down to Trojenhelm.

Saphira walked over to the Star Sapphire and touched it with the tip of her snout. Suddenly a humming sound came from her. The flaws in the sapphire began to glow and meld togather. Then Eragon went over to it, laid his hand on it and said "risa".The great gem raised off the floor and headed towards the heavens. Since it was such a great distance to the top Saphira had to join strength with Eragon. By the time the crystel was half way up Eragon was mostly depending on Saphira and the belt of Beoloth the Wise. The sapphire was very heavy and he had to lift it up really high.

Finally, when Eragon had lifted it all the way to the top he released the flow of magic. Eragon noticed that the dewarves had ben cheering ever since Saphira began the process. Orik was booming some dewarvish words about the hall and many of the dewarves were bowing and kissing the ground near Saphira's feet.

"I don't believe it! I never thought i would see it whole again! You have healed the heart of an old dewarf thats for sure!"

"Now its time for some celebration! We've got a lot of celebrating to do. We have to celebrate your introduction into mine clan, the healing of he Star Sapphire, and my new kingship!

The marrymaking lasted long into the night. During the celebration Eragon saw Roran, Katrina, Arya and Nasusada celerating as well. When it was over Eragon was tired, full, and drunk.

Finally Eragon retired to the Dragon Hold. the next morning Eragon decieded it was time to tell Nasusada and Arya about his discovery. After changing clothes, Eragon put the egg in a bag he had been carreying, and went to the dining hall where he found Arya and Nasusada.

"Good morning Arya Svit-kona"said Eragon

"Good morning my leige"Eragon said to Nasusada

"Good moring Eragon" they replied

"Here Arya i should return your sword"

"I hope it served

"I have to show you something. Come with me."

Eragon lead them to a small room where he opened the bag and took out the emerald egg.

Wonder crossed both of their faces. Arya was the first to recover.

"Wh...where did you get that?"

So Eragon explained to them the battle of Helgrind and the finding of the egg.

"Only Orik knows about this?"

"Yes"

Then something happened. Eragon went to draw the egg back into the bag when it sliped out of his fingers. Quick as a wink Arya moved to catch the egg.

"That was close" Arya said holding the egg

Suddenly the egg jerked. And a crack appeared on it's flawless surface.

---------------------------------

**OOOOHHHHH!!!!! another cliffy longest chapter yet!! WOOT WOOT!**

**Oh and if you read this and havent read my other story then plz do so!**

**as always R&R**


	5. Leaving Trojenhelm

**Finally after the long delay I have gotten off of my lazy butt and started writing again. Alright you can hardly blame me for wanting a few weeks off. Besides i do have an excuse for most of the time. Alrightdy then now that your done booing my tardiness its story time! WOOT WOOT! Oh also thx for all the reviews i tried to respond to each of you personally, but if i forgot-THX EVERYBODY!**

**I R NO OWNIN ERAGON!**

_Crack!_

The sound resonated throughout the dining hall.

Arya stared down at the wobbling mass in her hands, her emerald eyes wide with shock.

The egg began to squeek. Then another crack appeared. Then more. Suddenly large peice of the shell Lefted away and a small emerald head emerged. The small creature squeaked again as he brushed away the remainder of his prison. The small dragon was emerald like his egg. His wings were the color that a leaf makes when the sun shines through it. His eyes were strikingly similar to Arya's. He had larger legs, a wider head, and a thicker body than Eragon remembered Saphira having.

Without warning the baby dragon snaped its head up and looked straight up at Arya. Their eyes locked and emerald met emerald. Slowly Arya raised her hand, removed her glove, and touched the baby on the snout. Instantly her arm jerked back and she cried out in pain as the same energy that connected Eragon and Saphira painfully shot through her arm. In that moment their souls were forever intertwined.

Eragon was the first to speak. "Congradulations Algretlam" he said.

He was echoed by a wave wellwishing and congradulations. Arya just turned her palm over and looked at her Gedway Ingasia. Plainly she was still in shock.

Finally she contacted Eragon.

"_Eragon get me out of here"_

_"Whats wrong", _questioned Eragon

_" Just help me get to my room"_

_"Saphira, Arya wants to get out of the crowd start walking towards the door."_

_"All Right"said Saphira_

Eragon steped up on to the nearest table and raised his hand. The room went quiet.

Excuse me everyone, as you can imagine the new dragon rider needs her rest. You understand. " With that Eragon took Arya's arm and led her through the crowd that had gathered.

After a few run-ins with stray dewarves and a couple of explanations about the new dragon Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and the baby finally made it back to Arya's quarters.

"Why did you want to leave?"asked Eragon

"I didnt know what to do .Ii still cant believe it. I carried a dragon egg for so many years. I never thought that i would be a dragon rider"Arya said laying the now sleeping hatchling on the bed and rakeing away the last of the egg shell.

"I can hardly believe it myself." said Eragon

"Arya,... Im glad you were chosen." Eragon said, hopeing he had not been too bold.

Arya turned and studied him for a minute.

"Thank you Eragon. Im glad too. The elves, Varden, and dewarves need another rider, i just hope Im good enough" she said apparntly oblivious to the fact that Eragon was glad because of another reason. Arya being a dragon rider would bring them closer togather. Plus they could spend more time togather.

"What are you talking about you'll do find. Soon you'll have finished your training and become a true shurtagul."

_"Master Oromis will be suprised to find that he will have another student"_Saphira said, projecting her thoughts so Arya and Eragon could hear.

"He sure will. Especially when he finds out its Arya."

"So hows it feel to be the last dragon rider?"asked Eragon

"I dont know im just so excided"

"Well your in for a treat. Isnt that right Saphira?"

"_I have no idea what your talking about. Its been more like taking care of a hatchliing."_

"Saphira!"

"_I was just joking!"_

"Well you havent always been easy to deal with yourself", Eragon said jokingly.

"Alright you too," said Arya "Eragon, when do we set off for Elesmera.

"Tommorrow morning"Said Eragon.

"Well, if we're leaving so soon i'll need time to pack"

"Ok then, Saphira and I need to go get ready too. I'll see you tommorow at sunrise."

"At sunrise then" said Arya.

"_Its really amazing that out of all the people in Alagaesia Arya is the third and final rider."_Eragon _s_aid to Saphira as they made there way through Trojenhelm.

"_It sure is. It is also werid that we all traveled here togather."_Saphira said.

"_I sure wish we were all still togather ,not even Galbatorix could beat us. "_ Eragon said as he mounted Saphira and togather they flew up to the dragon hold atop the Star Sapphire. When they arrived they found a messenger sitting in the middle of the room. He was covered with sweat and breathing hard. When he saw Eragon approaching he stood up quick, but winched when the action caused a cramp in his side.

"Lord Eragon a message from Lady Nasusada" said the messenger.

"What happened to you?"asked Eragon

**"**The Endless Staircase."replied the messenger.

"Wow. I guess because it's so easy for Saphira to get up here I dont really appricate how high up we are. Wait, what about the mirrors couldnt you've used that to alert a messenger on the upper floors?"said Eragon

"I was sent from the highest populated floor and i still had to stop ten times and rest."

"You carried your messege well. Would you like a ride back down?"

"Y...you mean..."

"Sure you don't mind do you Saphira?"

_"Fine by me"_ Saphira said so both could hear.

When the poor messenger heard Saphira in his head he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"By the gods! It speaks!" exclamed the suprised man.

"_Of course i can talk! What did you think i was as dumb as a rock! And its SHE not IT,"_Scolded Saphira.

"F-f-f-forgi-give me g-great dragon."Stummbled the poor mesenger.

Eragon plainly saw that there was no way that man would ride Saphira in his current state. So carfully he walked over and placed his hand on him. Then Eragon used his mind to radiate peace into the man. Finally he calmed down.

After much deliberation Eragon finally convinced the man to rider Saphira rather than take the stairs. Saphira had to lower herself all the way to the floor so the man, who had began shaking, could climb on to her.

Eragon began to speak to him to ry to calm him down.

"So, what's your name?"

"Torvic"

"Torvic huh? What floor do you live on Torvic?

"Umm... 132nd its about half way up."

Then Saphira started moving and Torvic held on so tight his nuckles were white.

_This is not going to work_ Eragon thought to himself.

Suddenly Saphira ran and jumped off the side of the dragon hold.

Eragon had to spend a few extra minutes on the 132nd floor to clean the vomit from Saphira's scales. It had taken alot to stop Saphira from roasting Torvic alive when they touched down

After Saphira was cleaned Eragon and Saphira found Nasusada in her father's old study.

"My leige you called."

"Yes, Eragon. I am returning to the varden tommorow and i was wondering when you planned on going to Elesmera to finish your training."

"Arya and I are leaving at dawn"replied Eragon

"Oh really. I heard about Arya. Im sure she is eager to begin her training."said Nasusada

"She is."

"This is excellant news maybe now we stand a chance aginst Murtagh."

"Maybe."

"I have to go now and get everything ready for my return to Sudra."said Nasusada.

"Is Trianna here also?"asked Eragon

"Yes, why do you ask Eragon?

"My liege, if you were to need me agian it would be much easier to just have her call me"

"Ok"

"Farewell Nasusada."

"Untill we meet agian Shadeslayer"said Nasusada.

Eragon and Saphira left the study and went to the sparing grounds and watched the soilders spar. After a while Eragon talked Saphira into taking him back up to the dragon hold to retrieve his Elven Bow so that he could practice.

Eragon found the normal distance too easy and decieded to stand twice as far back as the other arhcers. Still he hit the bullseye almost every time. Finally he had to stand clean across the sparing field for it to be challenging. By this time Eragon was surrounded by a crowd of onlookers.

After many hours of practice Eragon and Saphira finally retired to the dragon hold.

**Ialmost posted this chapter last nite but i decieded to make it longer. Ifigure if I dont go ahead and post the chapter then the people who do actually read my story are going to find a better story to read. LOL. I If anyone has any ideas or suggestions dont hesitate to tell me. Always R&R**


	6. To Elesmera

**I know i know i said i would update sooner, but i lied. Good news! This chapter will have a suprise ending!**

Eragon opened his eyes to the mable ceiling of the Dragon Hold atop Isidar Mithrim. Saphira was still sleeping on her matress.

_"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"_Eragon shouted in his thoughts. He was rewarded when nearly jumped out of her scales.

_"ERAGON!"_came the reply

_"Aww come on Saphira i was only joking"_

Saphira let out a bugle as she chomped down on Eragon's shirt and lifted him up. Next thing Eragon knew he was dangleing outside the cave nearly twenty feet above the ground.

_"No wait! I'm sorry!"_

Saphira began to losen her grip, but at the last second she jerked her head and sent Eragon sprawling across the floor.

_"Oww my head is spinning!"_grumbled Eragon cluching his forehead.

_"Serves you right"_said Saphira with a snort.

Beaten, Eragon got up and stumbled over to his pack and retrived a clean blue tunic and some cream-colored leggings. Both were a gift from the elves during his stay in Elesmera. After he doned his clean clothes, Eragon put on a pair of the incredibly soft sock also given to him by the elves. Finally he pulled on a pair of a pair of the cloth boots that the elves favor. He had long ago discarded his orignal clothes and kept only what Orik had given him the day of Ajhad's funeral.

Afterwards he packed his things in Saphira's saddle bags and prepared to leave. Finally Eragon mounted Saphira and togather made their way down to Trojnheim.

From there they headed to the kitchens in for a weeks worth of supplies. After packing the supplies onto Saphira they traveled to northren gait where Arya had agreed to meet them.

Oriks words drifted back to Eragon's thoughts as the sun began to rise and Arya had yet to show. Elves really didn't know when to be in a hurry.

Just then a group of twelve elves cam up from behind Eragon. At first Eragon was shocked then he remembered Islanzadi telling him that she had dispatched twelve of her finest spellcasters to sudra.

A black haired elf strode forward and touching his first two fingers to his lips said,"Atra esterni ono thelduin." To which Eragon replied "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Eragon then repeated the gesture with the other elves. Next it was Saphira's turn.

When they finished the first elf said"Greetings Eragon-elda. I am Ithren of house Miolandra. I'm glad that we caught you before you left. As you know Izlanzadi has sent us to guard you. What would you have us do Shadeslayer?"

"Hmm... Im just about to leave for Elesmera with Arya and we cant take you with us. I know! Find my leigelord Lady Nasusada. Go with her back to Surda and assist her in any way possible. Im counting on you to protect her until i return." said Eragon.

"As you wish Eragon-elda."

As the elves turned to leave Arya walked up with her emerald dragon perched on her shoulder. The elves stared in wonder. Then they all held hands and started to dance around Arya. Afterwards they inspected the new dragon, praising him with such names as Son of Air and Fire, and Strongclaw. After their intial excitement subsided the eives greeted Arya and then Ithren asked,"How did this happen Arya-elda?"

"Eragon and Saphira rscued the last egg from its holding place in Helgrind."replied Arya

"So the egg was in Helgrind..."said Ithren

"Yes, and Eragon and I must hurry to Finish our training before we are needed."stated Arya.

"Indeed. Well we shall be on our way. Atra du evarinya ono varda"

After the elves had gone Arya asked, "Eragon why they were here in Fathren Dur?"

"Izlanzadi sent them to help aginst the Empire."replied Eragon

"Oh."

Eragon picked up Arya's bags and loaded them onto Saphira's back. Then he hopped into the saddle and extended his hand to Arya and pulled her up onto Saphira.

As Saphira reared to take off, Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon. Eragon fevernty hoped that Arya could not see his red ears.

They first day took the longest because Saphira had to navigate through the Beors. They stoped for a rest near Buragh and by sunset they were over the Hadrac. They set up camp near some craigs. The next morning, before sunrise, Saphira went hunting in the Hadrac. She ruturnd carring half a antalope in her claws, which she gave to Arya to feed to her dragon. The baby didn't eat all of it, but Saphira gladly took the leftovers. They didnt stop at all that day nor that night so they could get out of the blistering heat of the Hadrac as quickly as possible. Finally on the thrid day Du Weldenvarden could be seen on the horizon and that night they camped on its borders.

Eragon had enjoyed having Arya so close to him all the time and he didn't look forward to landing. His only consolation was that Arya was going to get to train with him and they could spend time togather then.

Finally on the Afternoon of the fourth day Elesmera came into view. Eragon had Saphira land in front of Tialdari Hall so that he could tell Izlanzadi of his return. When suddenly a elf came running up from behind.

"Shadeslayer hurry! Alert Izlanzadi! Quickly Shadeslayer you are needed!"yelled the elf

"What?! What is the matter?"said Eragon

"Quickly! Its the Mourning Sage! He is dying!"

**OH NOOO! IM SOOO CRUEL! R&R!**


End file.
